A caliper brake for the rim of a bicycle brake is known, wherein the brake has a shaft and two brake stirrups mounted on a shaft.
In caliper brakes for bicycles it is necessary to mount the brake near the wheel so that the distance of the two stirrups from the two sides of the rim is substantially the same, thus allowing the stirrups to make contact with both sides of the wheel rim substantially simultaneously during braking.
It is therefore necessary that the brake assembly be rotatable about the axis of a shaft that is mounted on the frame of the bicycle without the parts of the brake coming apart.
The majority of caliper brakes do not permit such an adjustment. A commercially available device permits such rotation by means of at least two surfaces on spring holding means, the surfaces being adjustable by a fork spanner. The accessibility of the fork spanner on the front wheel, however, particularly in a frame having a large now quite popular bearing box, leaves much to be desired.